Mi razón de vivir
by nena05000
Summary: -ONE SHOT- perder a un ser querido puede doler y hacerte sufrir... es en esos momentos cuando descubres cuanto te ama la persona ke esta a tu lado... cuanto les importas tú y tu dolor y lo único que quieren es terminar con él antes de ke él termine co


**Mi razón de vivir...**

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que ningún personaje me pertenece, les pertenecen a CLAMP

Era una tarde lluviosa... la gente corría a refugiarse bajo los techos de los pequeños negocios, a lo lejos... una mujer llora desconsolada y sus lagrimas difícilmente se distinguen del enorme torrencial, la lluvia ha empapado por completo su fino vestido, que se pega a su delicada figura, su único abrigo son sus propios brazos con los que trata de cubrirse, sus labios, ya morados, tiemblan incontenibles... el frío se hace cada vez mas insoportable y la lluvia no quiere ceder... pero tal parece que la tristeza que al parecer la invade es mas grande como para preocuparse por algo como la lluvia y sus ojos azules la delatan, seguramente ha perdido algo importante como verle tan desolada

De repente.... un joven se acerca a la chica... se le nota algo agitado, probablemente debe haber corrido para alcanzarla, al llegar frente a ella, la toma por los hombros y la mira con fijeza, pero la chica lo rechaza y se cubre la cara con las manos, el joven hace un segundo intento y ahora rodea la cintura de la chica abrazándola con fuerza, esta vez... la joven si corresponde el gesto y llora amargamente en los brazos de aquel apuesto joven, después de unos instantes, la joven mujer cae desmayada en los brazos del chico quien la sostiene y se la lleva en brazos

Después de un no muy largo camino bajo la lluvia, la pareja llega a una elegante mansión, el joven, con la misma velocidad con la que llegó sube las escaleras y se dirige a una de las habitaciones del fondo, una mucama le ayuda a abrir la puerta de la habitación donde ingresa y deposita a la joven en la cama, enseguida, se dirige hasta el teléfono, marca un número y le pide a la persona al otro lado del teléfono que se vaya de inmediato, al colgar, regresa donde la chica y toca su frente, parece ser que tiene fiebre muy alta pues se le oye delirar..... Tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia surtió efecto

Han pasado ya algunos minutos.... cada vez mas desesperado... el joven camina de un lado a otro de la habitación, y se lleva las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de angustia... en ese momento, alguien toca la puerta, el doctor ingresa y veloz, se dirige a examinar a la mujer.

Momentos más tarde... el doctor escribe algo en un papel y le da algunas instrucciones al joven, quien le entrega la nota a la mucama junto con algo de dinero y esta sale inmediatamente, el doctor se despide y se va también

La hermosa mujer en la cama, comienza a delirar nuevamente y repite un nombre sin cesar – Sakura – dice ella con angustia, el joven, aún mas desesperado que antes.... solo atina en cambiar el paño húmedo en la frente de ella y tomar su mano.... tiempo mas tarde... la mucama ingresa en la habitación nuevamente, esta vez con un pequeño paquete en las manos, paquete que le entrega al joven para después retirarse de ahí.

Del paquete, el joven saca un frasco con pastillas del cual saca dos y se las hace comer a la joven, deja el frasco en la mesita de noche, coloca una silla junto a la cama, se sienta en ella y toma la mano de la delirante chica y la mira con profunda tristeza, angustia, amor y desesperación...

Ya ha amanecido, el joven despierta lentamente, se había quedado dormido en la silla en la que se encontraba la noche anterior, se levanta y posa una mano sobre la frente de la joven que aún duerme plácidamente, la fiebre ha desaparecido y la felicidad y alivio se reflejan en su apuesto rostro y por unos momentos se dedica solamente a contemplar la belleza de la persona dormida ante el... su largo cabello azabache....su piel blanca y tersa.... su delicada figura.....

Avanzada la mañana.... la joven poco a poco comienza a abrir los ojos

-buenos días pequeña-

-yo no le veo lo bueno- la chica se gira para darle la espalda al joven

-preciosa la vida sigue... no puedes dejarte vencer asi por eso-

Al escuchar estas palabras se levanta inmediatamente de la cama

-la vida sigue si... pero no para Sakura!! Ella esta muerta no lo entiendes?!!! Mi mejor amiga murió!- la joven grita desesperada y por sus ojos se asoman las lágrimas que invadieron su rostro la noche anterior

- lo se! Sakura murió!! Pero no por eso te vas a dejar abatir de esa forma!! Yo sigo aquí!! Contigo!! A caso eso no importa?!!

-si me importas!-

-entonces? Por que estas comportándote así! parece como si ya nada en la vida importara! como si nada valiera la pena, incluyéndome a mi!

-eres la única razón por la cual sigo viviendo- la chica suaviza su tono de voz y se acerca al joven

el la tomo por los hombros y la fijó fijamente

-Tomoyo... te lo agradezco, me agrada saber que soy tan importante para ti como tu lo eres para mi, pero eso no esta bien, si debe haber una razón por la cual seguir viviendo esa debes ser tu misma y nadie mas-

-por eso te amo Eriol- Tomoyo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, toma el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos y lo besa intensamente

FiN

notas de la autora

se me ocurrio hacer este fic un dia que no estaba muy feliz que digamos, de hecho estaba desepcionada, molesta y triste pero bueno..... algo bueno salio de eso... este fic... me gustaria mucho saber que es lo que piensan PoR fAvOr ReViEwS!!!!!! jeje nos vemos pronto

Saludos

Nena05000

p.d. comentarios o lo que quieran mandar a: nena05000 hotmail . com 


End file.
